In an image acquisition device for acquiring still images of a sample such as tissue cells, when the sample is larger than an imaging field of view of an imaging element, for example, partial images of the sample are sequentially acquired while moving the sample relative to the objective lens, and then, the partial images are combined so as to acquire an image of the entire sample (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3).